Suggestions
Work in progress LordLancelot007 (talk) 23:14, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Game-play / UI Auto Zoom on Crit ON/OFF Camera auto-center when doing a critical, a new config option ON/OFF More accurate display Cost the game display 1.2M supply when you need in fact more than that 1.275m supply. Display exact upgrade cost for building, items, survivors. Reward Bronze Silver Gold Tickets From chest All chest from challenge, guild reward, story mission, exploration mission, daily quest and so on. No ticket should give 70% 1*, 25% 2*, 5% 3* Bronze ticket should give 98% 3*, 1% 4*, 1% 5* Silver ticket should give 99% 4*, 1% 5* Gold ticket should give 5* Camp Walkers They should also drop gas and trade goods (when outpost is released). The gold they drop should increase with your player level. Radio We need a new radio call system, the DEV say the are currently working on it. Survivors Rescue Missions Their LV should equal the LV of the walker around them, but reduced to current max possible lv survivor for example in update1.6 level 16. Daily Quest 3 per day, with room for 5. Add new type of mission like: Kill x amount of normal / Armored / Fat walkers Weekly Quest 1 special quest per week that give 3 chests with gold ticket. It has it own slot appear Monday morning. Weekends Event Add in game timer. Monthly login bonus Add a login bonus each day you log in you get a reward, if you miss a day you continue where your at, it just mean you will not reach the best rewards at the end. Gold Reduce the price of the gold package by at least 25% you will sell more. Guild Add a Guild Chat notification icon. Add possibility for Leader to give leadership to someone else in is guild. Add Co-Leader (above elder) who will become Leader after 30 days inactivity of the current Leader. Bundle Reduce the Price of your bundle by at least 25% you will sell a lot more. Let us choose from all class bundle at any times, you sell more. Add weapon & armor of the specific class instead of just the weapon. Gas When you get gas has a reward you should be able to go above your normal maximum. 21/19 for example. Nothing worse than losing a reward. Leaderboard Personal & Guild Leaderboard ( and all type of leaderboard) need to be reset every X times (can be every 2 weeks, every 1 or 2 months) to become a true competition. New Weapons Crossbow New alternate weapon for Hunter / Shooter*: Medium damage, only 1 target, does not make noise. *Normal shooter weapon are High Damage, so they have reduced damage, while gaining silence shot. Shotgun New alternate weapon for Hunter / Assault: High Damage, short range up to 3 spaces, up to 3 targets next to each other. Knock-back: When shooting adjacent target it cause them to move away 1 space. Survivors New Item Slot Survivor should be able to carry 1 item beside their weapon & armor. Med kit, Grenade, smoke grenade, silencer (gun do not attract walker for 3 turns), music box (walker move toward the box), bloody shirt (immune to walkers for 2 turns). Class Class Change Scouts Scouts should have 3 AP per turn (maximum 1 attack or over-watch per turn) Scouts charge ability should only take 1 kill to fill (instead of the current 2) Scouts should be able to move after an attack if they have AP left. Bruisers Should have 75% immunity to stun from other Bruisers and Fat walker (no immunity against Assault). Should have the ability to shield other survivors (other than other bruiser) touching them, this would grant them 33% immunity to stun from other Bruisers and Fat walker. Weapon When the extra stun trait is rolled for a new Bruiser weapon, if it Silver or Gold put it in bronze slot and bump the other up, since their is no benefit for silver or Gold. New Class Combat Medic Medic charge ability heal in a radius similar to bruisers charge stun. Everything else same has current Scout (weapons, armors, stats). Outpost Beta The name of the outpost should be the player name & his guild name. Raid Reduce the cost to find another raid from 10 to 1 Trade Goods (we make only 6 per hour). After you have been successfully raided add a Protection of 4-6 hours (you can not be raided again while in protection) Protection end if you make a raid. Add a revenge button, to allow a raid against someone who raided you. (revenge could ignore Protection) Improved matchmaking: depending on Council, Outpost, Walker Pit level and current Influence We need to win / lose small amount of Trade Goods in Raid. Trade Goods shop Add option to buy thing with Influence. Add option to buy supplies with Trade Goods.